


Waffle Sundays and Pregnancy Tests

by mac_andcheeses



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Jolex family, Pregnancy, jolex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_andcheeses/pseuds/mac_andcheeses
Summary: [Requested Fic]BASED ON THE ASK: Can you write a fic pls where a jolex kid is the one to figure out Jo is pregnant with the second jolex kid before her and alex know
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	Waffle Sundays and Pregnancy Tests

**Author's Note:**

> Had the worst brain fog all day but had the most random surge of energy at about 11.30pm so dug this ask out of my inbox and gave it a crack! Not even going to pretend I edited this so if the grammar is a bit questionable then that's why hahaha 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> x Mac

“Come on, momma! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” four year old Lucas Karev dragged Jo by the arm towards Meredith’s front porch. 

“Woah there buddy, slow down. Mommy still isn’t feeling her best,” Alex jogged to catch up with the pair and swing the young boy up into his arms. “Let’s try to be nice and calm today, alright Luke?” 

The littlest Karev was the spitting image of his father but, throwing his head back with a sigh, it was clear that he had inherited Jo’s overly emotive side. “Ugh but it’s waffle sunday…” Lucas whined as he attempted to squirm out of Alex’s arms 

“Yes, but if you don’t behave yourself then it’ll be ‘at home helping mommy and daddy clean the house all day sunday’ instead” Alex elicited a high pitched giggle from Lucas as he tickled him in his arms. 

“I thought I heard voices,” Meredith appeared in the doorway, “how are the Karevs today?” 

“Auntie Mer!” Lucas squealed excitedly, winning the fight with his father as he successfully pulled himself from Alex’s arms and ran towards his aunt. “Are they for me?” he gestured towards the tall stack of waffles in Meredith's hand. 

“Well hello there Lucas, aren’t you cheerful today...” Meredith ruffled the boy's hair, laughing at his eagerness. “Are mom and dad just as excited,” she teased Alex and Jo who were standing noticeably exhausted behind Lucas. 

“Nope,” Lucas replied, “Mommy is tired because she’s sick just like how Ellis was that time.” 

“Sick?” Meredith questioned. 

“Well I’ve got no temperature so it’s probably nothing but I’ve just been feeling a fair bit nauseous and tired lately. Nothing more than that though,” Jo clarified. “I would still keep your distance just in case.” 

“Yes well, even if it is nothing, I meant it when I said you’re not allowed to do anything but sit on Mer’s couch and do nothing all morning. That’s a doctor's order. I’ll watch all the kiddos so you can relax and talk together about whatever it is you’re always chatting away about,” Alex brought his hand to Jo’s back, steering her through the front door and towards the living room. “I’ll take those thank you,” he added as he stole the plate of waffles off of Meredith. “Come on Luke, let's go hang out with your cousins in the kitchen!” 

Jo rolled her eyes at her husband's dramatics, but happily obliged as she collapsed onto the couch below her. “He’s been this way since I told him I was feeling a little off last week…” she grumbled. 

“Last week?” Meredith joined Jo on the couch, “you’ve been feeling unwell for a while now?” 

“Jesus, you sound just like him. I’m fine, okay, so don’t start giving me all the same crap he’s been giving me when all I really want to hear about was how it went at the conference on Friday...” 

Meredith and Jo talked, well gossiped, for about thirty minutes or so when they were suddenly interrupted by a very worried Alex. “I brought you a drink and some food because you haven’t had much today. Are you feeling any better? Because I can go to the pharmacy if you need anything.” 

“Seriously?” Jo rolled her eyes at Alex, “I’m fine, and I’ve eaten plenty thank you very much. But I will still take those waffles.” 

“What?” Alex raised a confused eyebrow, “the waffles are for me, I brought you the muesli bar. I thought you didn’t like waffles?” 

Jo huffed disappointedly, “they looked good all of a sudden…” 

“Well here you go, have them,” Alex handed Jo the plate and turned to walk back towards the kitchen. “I can just grab myself another plate. 

Having not realised how hungry she was, Jo took one bite of the first waffle before quickly devouring the next two after that in mere seconds. Looking up to continue her conversation, she spotted Meredith giving her a strange look. “What? Do I have syrup on my face or something?” 

“No but you look like you’ve never seen food before inhaling those waffles like that. Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Maybe you really did catch a bug like Ellis...” Meredith lay her hand against Jo’s forehead but was soon hit away. 

“I’m fine,” Jo sulked. “Stop diagnosing me.” 

And she did, at least she did as far as Jo was aware. Meredith continued to watch Jo like a hawk throughout their conversation and, an hour and a couple more odd behaviours later, she was pretty sure she’d figured out what was wrong with her friend. Now it was just up to Jo to realise what was going on for herself. 

“Hey Luke, come here quickly,” Meredith called out as Alex and Jo slowly gathered their things together to leave. “I’ve got a super secret thing to talk to you about.” 

Lucas grinned mischievously and ran at full speed towards her, jumping into her arms. “What is it?!” 

Meredith whispered her suspicions into Lucas' ear and laughed at the confused look he gave her back. “Don’t worry if you don’t understand it, your mom and dad will know.” 

“Enough chit chat mate, it’s time for us to get going!” Alex rounded the corner, a tupperware full of leftover brunch in hand. 

## ***

“Are you still not feeling very well?” Alex stood at the end of the bed where Jo and Lucas lay snuggled under the duvet together watching television. 

“It comes in waves but nothing too bad recently,” Jo extended her arm to invite Alex into the hug, in which he accepted immediately as he kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed. 

“It’ll be over soon,” the shaggy haired boy chimed up, turning his attention away from his tv show. 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, confused. 

“That’s what auntie Mer says anyway…” Lucas looked up at both his parents. “She told me that once the first bit is over that you’ll be less sick.” 

“The first bit of what?” Jo joined Alex in his confusion. 

“The first part of mommy being pregnant. I didn’t know what that word meant – pregnant – but auntie Mer says that you and daddy would know what she was talking about.” 

Jo scrunched her nose in confusion and was about to reply when Alex beat her to it. “You’re pregnant!” he yelled excitedly. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“No, no I’m not…” Jo racked her brains for reasons why Meredith might have told her son something like that. “I don’t know where Mer got that idea from.” 

Alex looked somewhat disappointed at Jo’s words. “Maybe she's onto something,” he said hopefully. “Maybe that’s what’s been causing your nausea.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Alex, we’re not even trying and I’m on the pill, remember?” 

Alex chuckled, “yeah well take Lucas as example number one as to why that’s not in the slightest bit relevant.” 

“Come on, Alex!” Jo smacked her hand against his chest playfully. “I think I would know if I was pregnant...I just don’t feel pregnant. You know, it’s possible Luke just heard Meredith wrong.” 

“I didn’t,” the quiet observer piped up once again. “She said pregnant. I remember because I thought it was a weird word.” 

“Take a test,” Alex smiled optimistically. “Please.” 

“Whatever, fine!” Jo groaned frustratedly as she moved from her comfy position on the bed. 

The next few minutes felt like hours to Alex as he waited with Lucas in the bedroom for Jo to come back. He could hear her rummaging around in the bathroom cabinets for the tests she’d shoved so far to the back, having not anticipated needing them anytime soon. He started counting the minutes on his watch himself as soon as he’d heard the toilet flush, suddenly feeling more and more anxious as he pondered the potential results. They had previously agreed to wait until Lucas started school to have another baby. Neither of them had the best childhoods and they wanted so badly to do right by their own kid, hence they really just wanted to make sure Lucas got as much attention as they could give him. But now, now that the possibility was real, now that they could potentially be having another baby, Alex realised just how badly he’d been wanting this. He just hoped Jo wanted it too. 

“What are you thinking about in that head of yours?” Jo walked back into the room to sit back beside Alex and Lucas on the bed. 

“I’ll give you a hint and it has something to do with the tests in your hands right now…” Alex put his arm around Jo. “Have you looked at them yet?” 

Jo shook her head, “I wanted to do this together.” 

“I’m ready when you are.” 

“One thing first,” Jo turned to look at Alex front on. “Before we look I want to say something. These past few minutes as I was taking the tests I’ve been thinking...I think I want this. I think I was us to have another kid. And I know we said we were going to wait until year but if the test is negative, if I’m not pregnant, what would you think about trying? What do you think about actually getting pregnant on purpose this time? And hopefully sometime soon-”

Alex cut off her words with a kiss. “Yes, yes, yes, I want that too. I want that more than anything.” 

“Should we look at these someplace else?” Jo gestured towards Lucas who was sitting beside them. 

“Nah, he’s too engrossed with his show to notice anything. Besides if they’re positive, Meredith already told him for us,” Alex encouraged Jo to look at the pregnancy tests. 

“Okay, here it goes…” Jo leaned closer into his chest as she slowly turned each stick over to reveal the result on the other side. 

Alex let out a nervous laugh, “well I’ll be damned. Mer was actually right…”

“Maybe the third one can be the ‘on purpose’ one then?” Jo joked. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at @mac-andcheeses


End file.
